Dragonball Z What If Revenge of the Saiyans
by TM1228
Summary: This is a What If story of Dragonball Z. This depicts what would have happened if Frieza did not destroy planet Vegeta at the time in which he did. This story takes place 35 years after that was supposed to take place. Please read an review and enjoy!
1. Vegeta's Plan

Dragonball Z- Revenge of the Saiyans

Dragonball Z- Revenge of the Saiyans

This is a What If story of Dragonball Z. This depicts what would have happened if Frieza did not destroy planet Vegeta at the time in which he did. This story takes place 35 years after that was supposed to take place. Frieza's father, King Cold, persuaded Frieza not to destroy Planet Vegeta. In the current time, Vegeta is no longer a kid and is his normal age when he was to come to Earth. Raditz and Nappa still complete missions with Vegeta, Bardock is still alive but his crew was still killed by Dodoria and he has sworn revenge ever since. King Vegeta is still alive, and Broly and Paragus have returned to Planet Vegeta after being exiled for 35 years. Kakarrot is still on Earth and everything occurred there normally. And that leaves us off with the beginning of our story…

Chapter 1- Vegeta's Plan

"I should have destroyed them all that many years ago…" said a shrill voice.

"Lord Frieza, your decision years ago could be a crucial mistake that may contribute to your possible over-throw." Said a majestic voice.

"Non-sense Zarbon, even though the Saiyans have increased tremendously over the years in strength and power, I still am supreme. I am the most powerful being in the universe." Frieza answered.

Frieza held up his hand and scratched the back of his horn, getting the blood stains from a recent slaughter off of his armor. He had recently attacked a planet named Namek and enslaved the Namekians for his bidding.

"True sire, but I fear the Saiyans are planning a revolt. Recent rumors among the streets of Planet Vegeta have suggested Prince Vegeta is forming a legion to de-throw you. It is possible you should be cautious for awhile, at least until the rumor dies down."

"Zarbon! I have no reason to fear Vegeta and whatever team he is assembling. If they want to attack, then have them attack. I don't want to get my hands dirty though so send for the Ginyu Force please."

"Yes sire." Said Zarbon as he walked out of the room.

Zarbon was a handsome young alien from an unknown species. He has sky blue skin and green hair. He wears a set of blue saiyan armor that is slightly modified to fit his own liking.

"I believe Frieza fears these saiyans and wants me to call the Ginyu Force for protection." Zarbon thought.

As Zarbon walked the halls of Frieza's space ship, a secret meeting was taking place on the surface of Planet Vegeta.

"But father! Do we really want to live out the rest of our lives in fear of Frieza in our minds? We have to end this now! Frieza already tried to destroy our planet once before, even Bardock heard straight from Dodoria!" Vegeta screamed.

King Vegeta, the older father of Vegeta, sat in his throne. He pondered with his large white gloves rested on his chin. His hair was brown, which was really abnormal for a Saiyan. He has a mustache that stretched down to his chin and formed into a beard, sort of like a goatee.

"It is too risky. I don't want to risk losing you and causing Frieza to destroy this planet." His father explained.

"Father! You coward! You live in fear of him and don't want to step up your game and destroy him? Now is our chance, with Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, you, and me. It should be more than enough power to overthrow him."

"No Vegeta, and that is my only decision." He said in a gruff voice.

"It's now or never King Vegeta." Said a deep voice from behind.

Vegeta turned around and Bardock sat on the steps leading up to the throne. His hand was rested on his bent knee as he gazed out of the window. His bloddy bandana of his fallen comrades waved in the breeze coming from the window.

"He and his ruthless sidekicks killed my allies, my team, and most importantly, my friends. I wont stand to have his sick face stand among the stars any longer, well at least not alive anyway. I only crave one thing, and nothing more. I want revenge...I want to avenge my friends…I WANT JUSTICE!" screamed Bardock as he fired a purple shot of energy against the wall, causing a hole to form.

King Vegeta smiled at Bardock, then looked at Vegeta, who had his arms folded as always. Nappa and Raditz leaned against the wall to his right, with there arms crossed as well.

"Fine." He said

Vegeta's eyes perked up and his jaw dropped slightly. All four of the saiyans had there attention cast on him.

"We will attack Frieza on one condition…"

Silence followed, and Vegeta indicated a questionable expression.

"If you can find some more powerful saiyans that are willing to aid in the attack, then I will follow through with this."

"Very well father. Nappa, Raditz, come now, we must find some more warriors." Commanded Vegeta as he marched towards the exit.

Nappa and Raditz nodded and followed behind their group leader. Bardock began to follow when King Vegeta interrupted from behind.

"Bardock..."

"Yes sire?"

"I know what happened to your comrades…and I know your pain, and I am very sorry you have dealt with this feeling for thirty-five years…"

Bardock stood strong, but couldn't help the single tear that drizzled from his eye.

"And one last thing…when we do attack Frieza…if anything happens to me, please promise me that you take care of Vegeta for me."

Bardock smiled, "I will as if he was one of my own."

King Vegeta smiled, "Thanks you."

Bardock nodded and ran towards the exit. King Vegeta glared out the window into space, staring at the shadow of Frieza's space ship in the sunlight.


	2. A Saiyan Revolution

Chapter 2- Saiyan Galaxy Bandit

Chapter 2- A Saiyan Revolution

"Well who exactly do you have in mind to recruit Prince Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"Well I heard that the two exiled saiyans, Paragus and Broly, just came back from wherever they were…and I hear they are remarkably strong." Vegeta answered.

"Where exactly do these guys live?" Nappa asked.

"They live in the burrows…where all the low class saiyans live. From what I have heard though, they shouldn't even be down there at all compared to how strong they are."

As the group walked down the road, they examined the area. Old buildings that were run down filled the streets. Low class saiyans with stained and broken armor filled the homes. Some saiyans were bald like Nappa and others had hair that resembled Raditz.

A few Frieza soldiers were running toward Vegeta, holding laser guns in their arms. They approached Vegeta and his gang and stopped. There were about three soldiers in the group, one with purple alien like skin. Another had orange skin with purple hair. The other was just a simple like red skinned creature. They wore helmets that resembled football helmets and they had the standard saiyan armor on.

"Prince Vegeta, we ask you to come with us to speak to Lord Frieza." The front soldier said.

Vegeta only stood, staring at the lead soldier. Trying to give the soldier a sense of hesitation. Nappa just grinned and made a gruff laugh.

"Tell me something soldier, would you like to be summoned to Frieza?" Vegeta asked.

The soldier became nervous as sweat dripped from behind his head.

"Um, well yes I would be uh hehe…"

"Of course you would, but we are saiyans. We do not fear death…we know how to embrace it…you pitiful soldiers just fear him but don't know how to embrace it."

The soldier stood silent, nervously awaiting Vegeta's next words.

"Give Frieza a message for me…" Vegeta began.

The soldier began to whimper silently.

"Give him the message that I am not coming to him…"

Vegeta held his palm up to the soldiers face, and the soldiers gasped in horror.

"Give him that message…ONCE YOU ARE BOTH IN HELL!!" Vegeta screamed as he fired a large purple blast at the soldiers.

The soldiers screamed in pain and agony until nothing was left but a faint echo.

"Ha! Stupid soldiers, serves them right for serving Frieza!" taunted Nappa.

Vegeta turned back and looked at Nappa. "But are we any different?…"

Nappa became silent, and looked at the ground, staring at the dust float away in the desolate wind that had a faint presence.

"Those soldiers represent Frieza…so I will treat them like Frieza, which is like dirt!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"We share a common goal…" said a voice from the shadows.

Vegeta stared over as a figure emerged from the shadows. It was a tan saiyan with short black hair and a mustache. He had a green shoulder armor piece on his right shoulder and a white cape stretched over his body like a blanket. A scar covered his right eye, allowing his eye only to open up only every so often.

"My name is Paragus."

"Just who we were looking for." Nappa commented.

"Yes, we were looking for you. We wanted to ask you and your son, Broly, something. It's really more of promotion than anything else." Vegeta explained.

Paragus' son, Broly, walked out of the shadows. He had long black hair, but not nearly as long as Raditz's. He wore a red skirt like cloth and ragged white pants by his waist. His boots were gold with a red gem like object placed inside the boot. He wore a gold necklace around his neck and a headband around his forehead. Each of these had a red crest inside each of these, spouting a hint of suspicion. Broly was tall and spouted large muscles. His height was much taller than Nappa, in which is quite a bit.

"Ah yes, this is Broly." Paragus mentioned as he waved his arms at his son.

"What's with the lack of armor? And what's with all the fancy jewels?" Raditz asked.

"Broly feels restrained when the armor is on, and Broly is the type of guy that likes to show off his riches, isn't that right Broly?"

Broly said nothing and remained emotionless. Paragus gritted his teeth for a split second but veered back to his sight of Vegeta.

"What can we do for you?"

"Let's cut through the details. A private group of saiyans are being gathered to over-throw Frieza and you two have been nominated for the job, so we have to clarify if you want to pull through with this." Vegeta explained.

"And what do I get for this?" he asked with a smile.

"Freedom"

Paragus smiled, "We will do it then…"

--Meanwhile, across the city--

"Frieza…I swear that you will be killed…" Bardock thought.

"You seem troubled old man." Came a voice from the side.

Bardock looked over and there stood a saiyan in dark blue armor, with hair that resembled his own. The figure took a bite out of what looked like an apple combined with a peach.

"K-Kakarrot?" asked Bardock.

"Kakarrot?" asked the figure as he threw his fruit against the wall. "No, my name is Turles."

"Turles? You're wanted across the entire east galaxy!" Bardock exclaimed.

"So what? I know what you want, and I will help you."

"What's the catch?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing, all I want is all of my charges cleared from my crimes."

"But you killed so many innocent people! People Frieza didn't order to be killed!" Bardock exclaimed with a look of disgust.

"Who hasn't? He mocked. "My power is incredible, and you could use it to kill Frieza."

Bardock hesitated to answer, but gave in. "I'm sure King Vegeta could arrange something."

Turles smiled and stepped forward.

--Later, at King Vegeta's castle--

Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Paragus, and Broly walked into the thrown room. King Vegeta already had Bardock and Turles at his side, and had already discussed arrangements with them.

"So who have you brought me son?"

"This is Broly and Paragus, father."

"Paragus…didn't I exile you from this planet nearly thirty-five years ago?" he asked.

"Yes you did, and nearly killed us at that." Paragus said in disgust.

"Any reason you have returned?"

"Maybe I was sick of living off of life-less planets and lack of food you soul-less bastard…I don't know why I just don't kill you right now…"

"Now is not the time for personal issues Paragus…because right now is the time for a revolution…today is end of an endless tyranny…"

Vegeta smiled and looked at Bardock, who smiled back and tightened his bandanna.

"We are the strongest saiyans on Planet Vegeta, and the last hope for freedom of this planet. You all know that not all of you will make it out of this mission alive. If any one of you do not want to take part in this mission, please speak now."

The room was silent, and King Vegeta waited a few seconds for any last minute choices.

"Thank you. Now, saiyans, we fight." He said as he walked out of his thrown room.

Nappa and Raditz followed the King, followed by Bardock, Broly, and Paragus. Turles walked behind them and looked back and gave a dastardly smile.

"Something about this guy drives me the wrong way…I just don't trust him…"Vegeta thought.

Putting his thoughts aside, Vegeta walked out of the room and was about to take part in a battle that was to reveal the true purpose of a saiyan. Life or Death.


End file.
